Kimi no Omou
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Hitsugaya telat ke Sekolah, Tanpa disengaja dia bertemu Ichigo di depan pintu rumahnya Ichigo bilang Ia ingin mengantar Hitsugaya ke Sekolah, namun... Kemana yah Hitsu dianter sama Ichigo ? SODARA SODARAAAA AKHIRNYA UPDATEE /siul siul Enjoy Chap 3 /wink wink
1. Kimi no Omou Chap 1

** Kimi no Omou**

**By: Mikazuki_Hikari**

Disclaimer : Bleach punyanya Tite Kubo sensei sama sekali bukan punya saya

This fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : Shonen-Ai, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Typo(s), EYD tidak pada tempatnya

MaleXMale, AU, OOC, GaJe

**Dont Like Don't Read !**

I have warned you Minna !

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Author Section~

-=BGM=- : ~ Oshicau Zo! Ost. Omamori Himari~

Yosh, Minna ! Ob Doumo ? ^^

Mikazuki Hikari disini, mari kita mulai debut pertama saya sebagai seorang author di situs bernama FanFiction ini

Yah, Mika mulai aja dengan Karya pertama saya di fandom ini w /merasa terharu /digeplak readers

Enjoy My First Fic Eveer~ w

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

First Impression

"HINAMORI !" teriak seorang pria mungil bersurai putih yang sedang kalap mencari si pemilik nama yang baru saja ia teriaki.

"Shiro-chan kenapa sih ? pagi pagi udah teriak teriak di kelas gini sih ?" jawab wanita bercepol satu itu dengan santai. Sebenarnya Hinamori sudah tau apa maksud pria mungil itu berteriak, jelas karena tadi pagi dia mengambil buku PR Fisika milik Toushiro secara diam-diam saat cowok itu masih tidur.

Hinamori Momo, gadis berusia 16 tahun yang terpaksa mengurus Hitsugaya Toushiro, yang sebaya dengannya, dikarenakan kedua orang tua Toushiro yang meninggal semenjak 4 tahun lalu. Ayah dan Ibu Hinamori yang mengusulkan agar Toushiro tinggal bersama mereka, segala biaya yang berhubungan dengan Toushiro pun mereka yang menanggungnya.

"Mana buku Fisikaku, cepeeeet ?!" bentak Toushiro lagi untuk kedua kalinya, tentu saja membuat Hinamori sedikit bergidik dengan statement tersebut, yang notabene dengan nada lebih tinggi dari biasanya, dan dengan cepat namun panik mencari buku Toushiro di dalam tasnya.

"Ini nih, gak sabaran banget sih kamu." Jawab Hinamori lembut berusaha mencairkan suasana hati pria yang masih aja menggerutu dengan berbagai macam umpatan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dari tadi kek, emang kamu mau aku dikira gak buat PR gara gara tuh buku gak ada di aku ?" Hitsugaya menggembungkan pipinya yang sontak membuat Matsumoto Rangiku yang berdiri tak jauh berdiri dibelakangnya beranjak menghampiri pemuda bermata emerald itu.

"Kyaaaa, kaichou imut banget kalau lagi begitu~" ucap Rangiku sambil memeluk kepala Toushiro dari belakang yang membuat kepala mungil itu terbenam di dada besar wanita yang baru saja memeluknya.

"Matsu..moto, se...sak, a...aku gak bi..sa na...pas." ucapan Hitsugaya tersendat karena Matsumoto membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Araa... sesek rupanya." Ucap Matsumoto dengan nada meledek melihat muka Hitsugaya yang merah dan napas tersengal sengal.

"Kamu mau aku mati keabisan napas ? trus cerita ini jadi cepet kelar ? aku kan tokoh utama ceritanya ? Ichigo aja belom keluar !"(?) bentak Hitsugaya seraya meninju pelan perut Matsumoto.

"Kaichou lebay deh, sampe segitunya ngomongnya, jangan spoiler juga deh,tapi jadi tambah imut kalo begitu hihihihi, ngomong ngomong pasangan suami istri kelas ini ada apa berantem ?"

"Siapa yang suami istri ?" muka Hinamori blushing berat.

"Emang kamu gak denger apa ? aku udah tereak segede itu masa gak tau duduk perkaranya ? apa mesti aku ulang nih ?" cibir Hitsugaya kesal.

"Gak usah, gak perlu aku juga cuman mau ngeledek doang kok yee~" mulut Matsumoto langsung manyun gara-gara malah dimarahin sang ketua OSIS yang "batu" banget gak bisa diajak bercanda.

"Aku mau keruang OSIS aja, ntar aku urus surat izin untuk guru mata pelajaran sampai jam istirahat." Ucap Toushiro yang sepertinya udah gondok banget sama Matsumoto dan ngeloyor pergi dari ruang kelas.

"Yaah, ngambek deh." Ujar Matsumoto.

"Ya tapi kan dia gak boleh seenaknya keluar kelas gitu dong cuman gara gara masalah kecil gini, dan seenaknya mempergunakan kekuasaannya, emang dia pikir ini sekolah Hak*o apa ?" gerutu Hinamori yang gak terima banget dengan perlakuan Hitsugaya barusan yang terlihat sangat egois.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apaan sih mereka berdua, pagi pagi udah bikin orang gondok aja, gak tau apa kerjaan orang itu banyak, aku kan bukan NEET" (Author : gak nyambung tos, plis deh) ucap Hitsugaya kesal seraya berjalan menuju ruang OSIS dengan paper work segambreng menumpuk sampai melewati kepalanya.

GUBRAAK!

"GEBLEK BANGET SIH, SIAPA JUGA INI YANG NYELENGKAT KAKI GUE !" teriak sang tensai geram.

"Elo bukan di selengkat, tapi jatoh sendiri." Seru suara dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Siapa lo, apa mau lo, dan ngapain lo ada dibelakang gue ?" ucap Hitsugaya yang kayaknya udah gemes banget sama kejadian buruk yang menimpanya sejak pagi.

"Eeet dah, nyante aja kali, woles maan woles, gak usah berentet gitu nanya nya, lagian emang elo Golgo apa ? sampe segitunya gak boleh ada orang dibelakang lo." Ucap sang pria bernama Ichigo Kurosaki,yang tadi udah di spoilerin Hitsugaya, seraya terkekeh geli ngeliat cowok imut dengan tingkat Tsundere yang udah ngelebihin seorang cewek pada umumnya.

"Sini gue bantuin." Ichigo dengan sigap membantu memunguti lembaran kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

. . .

"Maaf, gue gak bermaksut..." kata Ichigo saat tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan Hitsugaya saat ia hendak mengumpulkan kertas yang berserakan itu.

"Daijoubu desu..." Hitsugaya blushing saat punggung tangannya tersentuh oleh salah satu jemari Ichigo, 'Tidak kusangka tangannya sangat kokoh dan begitu besar' batin Hitsugaya saat ia mengingat ingat saat saat bersentuhan tadi.

"Jaa nee, aku mau keruang OSIS dulu."

"Ya sudah, tapi hati hati yah." Ichigo tersenyum simpul melihat Hitsugaya yang kembali memasang muka Tsunderenya itu.

.

.

.

-=Ruang Osis, 08.45=-

'Aku kenapa ? mengapa bayang bayang pria itu tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku ? kenapa hatiku berdegup tidak karuan ?' batin Hitsugaya. Napasnya memburu seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan, terhanyut dalam lamunannya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain dengan pria tadi, tapi dia tidak tau apa itu.

"Kaichou, bagaimana dengan paper workmu sudah selesai ?" seru Neliel yang menyadarkan Hitsugaya dari lamunannya dengan sedikit mengguncang tubuh pria mungil itu.

"Ini sudah selesai, tinggal kau stempel dan beri kepada wakil kesiswaan untuk di ratifikasi." Toushiro dengan ogah-ogahan memberikan gunungan paper work yang sedari kemarin ia kerjakan kepada sekertarisnya itu.

"Kaichou, apa sih yang sedang kaichou pikirkan ? wajahmu nampak muram." Nel yang sedari tadi menyadari air muka Toushiro yang sudah lain dari biasanya akirnya mengatakan hal yang sudah tertahan dalam pikirannya sejak tadi.

"Kau memang hebat, nampaknya aku tidak bisa bohong darimu, walau berjuta lapis topeng kukenakan diwajahku, kau bisa mengerti isi hatiku, lebih dari wanita Hinamori itu." Terkejut dengan yang dikatakan Neliel, Hitsugaya terpaksa menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

Nel sontak blushing mendengar perkataan sang Tensai, sudah sejak lama ia memendam perasaan kepada sang chibi kaichou ini, tapi karena ia tau banyak juga wanita,juga pria,disekitarnya yang menyukai pria tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk menjadikannya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Nel juga memang dari dulu jago dalam membaca perasaan seseorang. Kepekaan dan kelemah lembutannya itu yang membuat ia terpilih menjadi salah satu dewan murid.

"Jadi, siapa orang ini ?" sambung Nel.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, yang jelas kuingat hanyalah perawakannya yang tinggi dan rambutnya yang berwarna oranye." Sambut Toushiro.

"Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki, kelas 11 IPA 4, ia salah satu cowok yang digandrungi kaum hawa disekolah ini" ucap Nel datar.

"Ichigo Kurosaki yah..." gumam Toushiro

"Kaichou ?" Nel menatap iris emerald itu dengan tatapan heran.

-=To be Continued=-

.

.

.

~Omake~

Ruang OSIS 08.45

Nel dari tadi lagi ngerapiin arsip arsip OSIS sambil ngeliatin muka Toushiro yang lagi imut imutnya cembetut, sehubungan kamera belum ngadep ke mukanya jadi dia pura pura jaim padahal :  
"masya allah, itu ucul benjet mukanya yah allah" dia udah fangirling dari hati yang terdalam, pingin rasanya ngegeplak author supaya cepet mindahin kameranya ke depan wajahnya supaya kedapetan jatah dialog, berhubung belon waktunya jadi gak ngomong deh

Mari kita intip behind the scene waktu Nel lagi prepare mau tampil~

Nel : "Haduuuh, author lagi sibuk narasiin ye ? gue kapan nongol neeh !"

Rukia : "Sabar atuh oneng, ntar juga nongol."

Nel : "Wuiih, itu author udah kelar, udahan ye bo curcolnya~ eyke mo kesono dulu, yuk cuuus~

Rukia : Yodah gih sono, jangan improve sembarangan ye."

Nel : "Okeh deh cintah" :* /kiss bye

Author : "Allah hu akbar, nel kapan jadi flamboyan dewa gituh ?" /merinding dangdut /sweat drop

~Author Section~

By: Mikazuki_Hikari

-=BGM=- : ~The Love Song~ Ost. Nurarihyon no Mago Sennen Makyou (OP 2)

Yuhuuu~ kelar kelar

Gimance gimance ? /ketularan Nel /disambit

Bagus ora ? yang jelas ini dah malem benjet, Mika udah ngantuk gewla /mendadak alay

GaJe yah ? (Readers : Sangaaaat!)

Yodah yang penting Ripiu~ Flame diterima dengan lapang dada ^^

Mind to Review My Fic ?


	2. Chapter 2 Another Mind Set

** Kimi no Omou**

**By: Mikazuki_Hikari**

Disclaimer : Bleach punyanya Tite Kubo sensei sama sekali bukan punya saya

This fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : Shonen-Ai, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Typo(s), EYD tidak pada tempatnya

MaleXMale, AU, OOC, GaJe

**Dont Like Don't Read !**

I have warned you Minna !

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Author Section~

Chapter dua, chapter dua, chapter duaaaa /mendadak ayu ting ting muncul nawarin sarimi isi 2 /salah gaul

-=Ulang=-

-=BGM=- : ~Cucak Rawa Remake sound~

Chapter dua, chapter dua, chapter dua hoyeeee, chap 2 nya udah nongol /nyanyi ala ala bocah kesetrum (?)

Mika akhirnya udah punya tenaga buat ngetik chap 2 setelah semalem ngantuk dan ketauan ngigau sama ade oAo /curcol

Yah, setelah beberapa pertarungan batin melawan oma opa mika yang nyetel musik gaje yang memecah konsentrasi saya untuk ngetik.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya, kenapa BGM nya suara cucak rawa ? iyah soalnya om mika yang masang ntu suara buat ngelatih burungnya TTwTT (WHAT BURUNG-nya ? oAo, Oh bukan, ambigu ternyata ||D /disambit/ burung tersebut maksudnya)

Yodah yuuuk~ Enjoy chap 2 minna ^w^b

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Another Mind Set

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Langkah kaki seseorang melangkah mantap mendekati ruang OSIS tempat dimana Nel dan Hitsugaya berada. Langkah kaki tersebut ternyata milik Grimmjow Jeagerjaques sang dewan murid . Rambut dan mata ocean blue miliknya berkilat tertimpa cahaya matahari dan melangkah menuju ke kedua rekannya.

"Pagi-pagi aja udah mojok berdua, lagipula si chibi-tan lagi manyun, ada apa nih ?" Grimmjow menepuk pundak sang tensai dan merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'chibi-tan' hah ? lagian kamu kepo banget sih baru nongol aja udah sok join bareng, gak takut readersnya kaget ama tampangmu yang serem itu ?" Toushiro jengkel dan berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Grimmjow dari tubuhnya. (Author : Oh, tentu tidak Hitsu sayang, muka grimmy itu Macho dan Maskulin sangat jadi Readers gak akan kaget)

"Tuh, lo denger gak bacotan author yang nyelip barusan ? muka gue macho gini lo bilang serem." Grimmjow yang merasa terbela dengan ucapan manusia GaJe, yang menyebut dirinya author, yang kebetulan nyelip *baca : Kepo* mengganggu suasana (Author dibekep readers biar gak ngeganggu ketentraman fic)

"Teserah aku lah, aku yang punya pendapat, lagian gak semua suka ngeliat muka lo, termasuk aku." Hitsugaya kekeh dengan pendapatnya tersebut dan akhirnya berhasil melepaskan rangkulan Grimmjow tadi.

Grimmjow mengelus surai putih itu dengan lembut, yang sontak membuat sang pemilik blushing berat.

"Lo ini gampang banget merah yah mukanya." Muka Grimmjow langsung dihiasi dengan sebuah Big Grin karena melihat wajah yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus tersebut.

"Grim, asal kau tau, tensai kita lagi fall in love dengan seseorang loh." Celetuk Nel yang sedari tadi masih sibuk menstempel paper work dan mengkoreksi pekerjaan sang chibi kaichou.

"Urusai" muka Hitsugaya tambah merah mengingat hal yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu di koridor menuju ruang OSIS dengan seorang pria bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Siapa ? siapa ?" ucap Grimmjow yang ingin membaur dengan pembicaraan sekertaris dan ketua tersebut.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, pemuda yang sedang terkenal diantara kaum hawa semenjak ia menggantikan Kaien Senpai menjadi kapten tim Basket setelah Kaien senpai lulus, sahabat Renji Abarai dari kelas 11 IPS 3." Ucap Neliel sambil membaca arsip tentang Ichigo Kurosaki yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari laci lemari yang berisi data siswa siswa yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Oh, anak itu" Grimmjow mengusap usap dagunya dan beranjak mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah Histugaya.

"Kenapa memangnya ?" ucap Hitsugaya dengan nada heran kepada pria berambut biru barusan.

"Yah, gak ada apa apa, cuman aja dia itu playboy, gak cowok gak cewek banyak yang deket sama dia, tapi herannya, udah banyak yang nembak dia tapi dia gak ambil pusing dan bilang ingin hidup seorang diri seumur hidupnya." Grimmjow jengkel mengingat segala perihal tentang Ichigo yang ia ketahui selama ini.

"Yah, tapi meski begitu, punya sisi positif juga pastinya, sifatnya hangat kok terhadapku barusan." Hitsugaya membantah argumen Grimmjow barusan.

"Saran gue, elo gak usah terlalu deket deh sama dia, daripada sakit belakangannya." Grimmjow memberitahu anak itu agar dia tidak sesal kemudian apabila ia melanjutkan perasaannya terhadap Ichigo kurosaki.

"Kaichou, ucapan Grim benar, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kau berhati hati, masih banyak loh yag lebih baik dari Ichigo Kurosaki diluar sana, seperti Hisagi Shuuei, Kusaka Soujiro, Byakuya Sensei, dan bisa saja orang yang berdiri dekat denganmu selama ini." Nel mengisyaratkan perasaannya dalam kalimatnya barusan dan berharap agar sang kaichou bisa memahami arti kalimat tersebut.

"Seperti Hinamori, Kuchiki-san, Izuru-san, atau Grim ?" ucap Hitsugaya dengan daya ketidak pekaan tahap maksimal. Tidak sepenuhnya kalimat itu salah karena Hinamori memang menyukai anak ini sejak lama tapi tetap saja nama Nel tidak disebutnya.

"Yuk keluar, Grim, Kaichou, udah istirahat nih, nanti guru-guru nyariin lagi" dengan sedikit kecewa namun menyiratkan senyum kepalsuan, Nel mengajak rekannya dan Kaichou yang disukainya itu keluar ruang OSIS.

.

.

.

-=Kantin SMU Karakura, 09.30=-

Hitsugaya memesan Roti Yakisoba dan sekardus minuman rasa semangka favoritnya dan duduk dikursi,dimeja dekat tempatnya memesan tadi, sampai pria berambut oranye yang tadi baru saja ia bicarakan duduk disebelahnya.

"Lo sendirian aja ? gak baik loh kalo sendirian mulu ntar bisa kesambet." Ichigo meletakan sup Miso dan Nikujaga miliknya disebelah minuman semangka milik Toushiro.

"Kamu bisa aja Kurosaki." Ucap Hitsugaya dengan mulut yang masih penuh.

"Hahahaha, lo lucu banget deh, sejenak dikoridor lo ngomong make kamus 'Lo Gue' sekarang mendadak manggil kamu hahahahaha" Ichigo tertawa geli dan mengusap rambut Hitsugaya lembut.

"LO APA APAAN SIH KETAWA GAK JELAS GITU, KALO GUE KESELEK MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB ?" Hitsugaya membentak Ichigo dengan maksud menyembunyikan muka blushingnya dari Ichigo.

"Oh, rupanya lo ngomong 'Lo Gue' kalo lagi marah aja yah, oh iya, ngomong ngomong lo tau nama gue Kurosaki Ichigo dari mana ? perasaan kita belom kenalan ? siapa nama lo ?" Ichigo terheran heran karena mendadak Hitsugaya mendadak tau namanya,semenjak mereka belom berkenalan di koridor tadi.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, aku ini kan ketua OSIS, jadi bukan urusan kamu tau." Hitsugaya kembali mengunyah Roti Yakisoba miliknya dan berusaha tidak mempedulikan pria yang disebelahnya itu.

"Jaah, elo yang ngasih tau kalo lo ketua OSIS, tapi belakang belakangnya masih ngomong bukan urusan gue, maksud lo apa sih ?" Ichigo terkekeh geli dan menepuk pundak Toushiro.

"Urusai, ntar gue keselek loh !" ucap Hitsugaya yang kembali blushing.

"Hai, hai, Toushiro, gue ngerti kok." Ichigo kembali terkekeh geli melihat perilaku Tsundere Toushiro tadi.

"Hitsugaya Kaichou, Kurosaki, ingat itu !" Hitsugaya memperingatkan pria disebelahnya itu.

"Baiklah, . Ka. " ledek Ichigo.

"Urusai" bentak Toushiro lagi.

"Eh, ngomong ngomong lo ekskul apa ?" Ichigo berniat memulai pembicaraan

"Aku ekskul kendo, kamu sendiri kapten tim basket kan ?" Toushiro kembali menyeruput minuman semangkanya dan memutuskan tidak menatap iris coklat tersebut.

"Hey, kalo ngomong ke orang liat orangnya juga dong !" seru Ichigo.

"Tidak perlu"

"Kenapa ? itu kan etika berbicara" bantah Ichigo

"Kubilang tidak perlu" tegas Hitsugaya

Tangan Ichigo mengangkat dagu Hitsugaya dan mengalihkan sorot mata pria itu ke arah wajahnya, pemuda itu sontak menepis tangan Ichigo dari dagunya, dengan wajah blushing tentunya.

"Sudah kubilang kan tidak perlu !" Hitsugaya membantah untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi Ichigo tidak mempedulikan bantahan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa ? lo takut ngeliat wajah gue ? wajah lo merah tuh ?" kata Ichigo dengan nada meledek.

"Urusaai !" Hitsugaya membentak Ichigo lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dan beranjak pergi dari meja itu, hatinya merasa tidak nyaman saat berada dekat dengan Ichigo, tapi anak itu merasakan hal yang lain waktu ia berlari meninggalkan pria bersurai oranye itu, meski tubuhnya berkata bahwa ia harus pergi, tapi di dalam hatinya ia masih tetap ingin ada di meja itu.

-=To be Continued=-

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Omake~

"Kaichou, ucapan Grim benar, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kau berhati hati, masih banyak loh yag lebih baik dari Ichigo Kurosaki diluar sana, seperti Hisagi Shuuei, Kusaka Soujiro, Byakuya Sensei, dan bisa saja orang yang berdiri dekat denganmu selama ini." Nel mengisyaratkan perasaannya dalam kalimatnya barusan dan berharap agar sang kaichou bisa memahami arti kalimat tersebut.

"Seperti Hinamori, Kuchiki-san, Izuru-san, atau **Grim** ?" [Hitsugaya]

Seperti Hinamori, Kuchiki-san, Izuru-san, atau Grim

atau Grim

Grim...

Kalimat tersebut terus terngiang di otak sang empunya nama. Betapa bahagianya Grimmjow, yang notabene masih ada dalam ruangan dan persis disebelah Hitsugaya yang mungkin saja readers udah gak ngeh dia masih ada di situ, saat mendengar hal itu

'Dari berjuta umat manusia di SMU Karakura ini NAMA GUE termasuk dalam orang yang MUNGKIN SAJA lebih baik dari si kepala orens' batin Grimmjow girang.

'Rasanya nama gue jadi salah satu kriteria si pendek itu tuh, kayak terbang ke Fairy Topia dan jadi Barbie terus terbang pake sayap kupu-kupu nan gaje (?) /Grimmjow salah gaul /Grimmjow kecanduan Iklan Good Day /Grim Jaim dewa

Grim cuman bisa mesem mesem sambil...

Ngejo ? Kentut ? Joged ? Kayang ?

Tidak ada yang tahu, hanya Grimmjow dan Allah yang tahu

Rahasia Illahi /digampar readers

.

.

.

~Author Section~

By : Mikazuki_Hikari

-=BGM=- : ~Rabu Retaa Kawari ni Kono Uta wo~ Ost. Tegami Bachi (ED 2)

Konbanwa Readers, hoaaaahmm...[boleh konnichiwa, ohayou, guten morgen, wilujeng siang juga nda apa saya nda marah]

Gimana ? masih gaje ? (Readers : Masiiiii, Keep Calm, I love Obama, Turunkan Harga BBM /salah gaul)

Wuiiih mellow nan labil amat BGMnya yak ?

Hehehe...

Yah numpang spoiler dikit, gak sih maksud saya curcol, Mika nge dedikasiin Fic ini buat foreigner yang pernah singgah di hati Mika /tsaaah /gak ada yang peduli

Cerita ini based on my True Story (bukan IRL yah) waktu itu mika ketemu di game yang mika maenin dulu, mika gak mau lanjutin ceritanya ntar malah The End disini lagi, mika juga rada gak kuat nyeritainnya, tapi entah kenapa mika pingin /labil /digeplak

Masih ada yang Mengganjal di hati ? ada ketidakpuasan ?

Review selalu ditunggu, Flame diterima dengan lapang dada ^^

Tidak ada Review, berarti tidak ada perkembangan dari saya /ngancem /diancem balik sama readers /dibuang ke empang biar diem

/muncul dari empang

Mind to Review my Fic ? /tenggelem lagi


	3. Chapter 3 Magical Fairy Tale in a Day

** Kimi no Omou**

**By: Mikazuki_Hikari**

Disclaimer : Bleach punyanya Tite Kubo sensei sama sekali bukan punya saya

This fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : Shonen-Ai, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Typo(s), EYD tidak pada tempatnya

MaleXMale, AU, OOC, GaJe

**Dont Like Don't Read !**

I have warned you Minna !

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Author Section~

-=BGM=- : ~Hiyoku no Hane~ Ost. Yosuga no Sora

Yosh minna w doumo ? owo

Hitsugaya : Lo Copas yah ? gak modal amat

Mika : Hitsuu ! Beda tauuuk! XP liat noh emoticonnya beda :T

Hitsugaya : Alesan

Mika : Udah sana dulu, Mika mau Opening dulu

Hitsugaya : Lo banyak bacot sih, sebenernya gak pake opening juga gak apa, lagian BGMnya itu loh...

Mika : Gak apa Haru ganteng macho dan Sado forever, pokoknya "Wuiiiih"

Hitsu : Apa itu =o=

Mika : seterah lah, ntar kalo Hitsu Mika jadiin ukenya Haru tau rasa loh /smirk

Hitsu : yodah mulai sono, kelamaan bacotan lo

Mika : iia iia bawel amat seh

Enjoy Chapter 3 minna ^^a

Chapter 3

Magic Fairy Tale in a Day

-=Rumah Keluarga Hinamori,19.00=-

"Shiro-chan, ayo sini makan, kenapa sih merajuk aja dari tadi" Hinamori memanggil pemuda yang sedari tadi diam di dalam kamarnya, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik nama tersebut.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Shiro-chan tidak mau turun tuh, aku sudah capek membujuknya dari tadi" Hinamori akhirnya putus asa dan meminta bantuan Tou-san dan Kaa-san nya yang sedari tadi sedang menonton televisi.

"Sudahlah Hina-chan, mungkin dia sedang butuh waktu sendiri" seru Unohana sambil mengganti ganti channel di televisi.

"Benar kata ibumu, mungkin si jenius kita yang satu itu sedang ingin sendiri, pun dia sudah besar dan tau apa yang sedang dibutuhkannya sekarang" sang ayah Ukitake kembali menyeruput sepiring kecil penuh sake setelah menasihati putri kesayangannya itu.

"Terserahlah" Hinamori jengkel karena tidak satupun dari mereka berdua yang mengerti.

'Apa sih aku ini, jelas jelas Grim bilang kalo orang itu hanyalah penipu dan penjilat yang pada akhirnya mencampakkan orang yang dekat dengannya, tapi entah mengapa hatiku tidak bisa berhenti berdegup saat aku melihat mata coklatnya dan kehangatan senyumnya itu' ucap pria bermata emerald itu dalam hatinya.

"Mou, baka ni surunda yo kono deme gaki" Hitsugaya melempar bantal yang sedari tadi dipeluknya saat berteriak.

"Apa-apaan sih aku ini, seharian sudah kayak orang gak jelas gini, teguhkan hatimu Toushiro, jangan biarkan pendirianmu dan harga diri yang selama ini kau bangun runtuh begitu saja karena pria itu." Ucap Toushiro pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lebih baik aku tidur daripada terus memikirkan pria berambut oranye itu." Lalu Hitsugaya mengambil bantal yang baru saja dilemparkannya kelantai dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut dan pergi tidur.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya sang Tensai dan uke kita yang kesiangan,akibat gak bisa tidur karena memikirkan "Pria Berambut Oranye" dengan terburu buru menyambar sarapan paginya,yang sudah dingin, dan membuka pintu rumahnya yang sudah tidak ada penghuninya itu.

"Siaal, kenapa si Baka Hinamori gak ngebangunin gue sih" ucap Hitsugaya geram.

"AH, OMAE!" Hitsugaya terkejut melihat seorang pengendara motor yang tidak asing baginya saat ia membuka pagar.

Yap, tak lain dan tak bukan pria itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki yang mendadak berhenti didepan rumah Hitsugaya karena melihat sang Tensai yang terburu-buru dengan kondisi seragam yang belum rapih.

"Ah, lo rupanya, jadi lo tinggal disini ?" Ichigo melambaikan tangannya pada si pria mungil yang menghampirinya.

"Bukan urusanmu aku mau tinggal dimana" ucap Hitsugaya jutek

"Ah, dasi lo miring tuh" Ichigo turun dari motor dan menghampiri Hitsugaya dan lekas membetulkan dasi Hitsugaya yang belum terikat dengan benar.

"Sini lepasin dulu, yaaaah kancing lo aja belom bener udah pake dasi" Ichigo tersenyum geli melihat cara berpakaian sang Ketua OSIS yang sekarang tengah blushing setengah mati itu.

Ichigo melepas semua kancing baju Hitsugaya dan mengancingkannya ulang satu persatu sehingga tampak lebih rapih dari sebelumnya, tapi dasi pemuda itu malah dikantunginya dan bajunya tidak dimasukkan.

"EH, BALIKIN DASI GUE !" Hitsugaya geram dan berusaha mengambil dasinya dari Ichigo, berhubung ia kalah tinggi, jadi percuma saja.

Ichigo menggendong tubuh mungil itu dan meletakkannya diatas motor miliknya dan segera dibawa motor miliknya itu berlari kencang.

"EH LO GILA YAH ! JANGAN NGEBUT NGEBUT WOOI, LAGIAN LO MAU BAWA GUE KEMANA ? INI KAN BUKAN ARAH MAU KESEKOLAAN" jerit Hitsugaya untuk mengimbangi suaranya dengan suara mesin motor Ichigo.

"SEKALI KALI BOLOS KAN GAK APA" seru Ichigo sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

"UAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" jeritnya. Hitsugaya hanya bisa pasrah dan berpegangan pada tubuh Ichigo agar ia tidak terjatuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-=Taman Bermain, 07.30=-

"Nyantai aja kali, gak usah peduli jabatan lo sebagai ketua OSIS yang super jutek dan bertangan dingin, lo boleh ekspresiin diri lo disini sepuasnya, gak ada yang liat lo lagi." Ucap Ichigo yang berusaha menenangkan Tensai kita yang tengah panik dan diam membatu di belakang Ichigo.

"Tapi lo kan liat gue disini, kalo lo ntar cerita ke yang lain gimana ?" Hitsugaya blushing mendengar perkataan Ichigo yang menyuruhnya membuka diri di hadapannya.

"Udah deh, gak usah malu" Ichigo ketawa geli ngeliat pipi Hitsugaya yang menggembung dan membuat mukanya itu tambah merah, lalu Ichigo menggembungkan pipinya meniru mimik muka pria dihadapannya.

"Pfffftt... Geblek, muka lo jadi jelek banget,wakkakakakaka" karena sudah tidak tahan menahan tawa karena muka Ichigo yang bener bener jelek dan failed banget waktu niruin cemberutnya ia langsung ngakak sejadi jadinya.

"Jahat banget ketawa lo" kini gantian Ichigo yang blushing dibuat sang chibi kaichou, tapi dalam hatinya Ichigo sangat senang melihat orang dihadapannya sudah mau terbuka terhadap dirinya dan bisa tertawa lepas.

"Woaaah, keren banget tempatnya ayo Kurosaki, aku mau naik yang itu" seru Hitsugaya terbawa susasana sekitar taman bermain.

"Hai, hai Hitsugaya Kaichou" Ichigo yang kaget melihat reaksi pria mungil itu langsung mengekori pria itu, dan membiarkannya memimpin dan mengambil keputusan.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat sehingga hari sudah beranjak senja, akhirnya mereka memutuskan berhenti sejenak dan beristirahat.

"Elo gak liat muka lo waktu, tadi menjerit waktu naik wahana yang pertama, sumpah gue gak bohong" kata Ichigo kepada sang chibi kaichou yang tengah menjilat soft cream miliknya.

"Muka lo juga gak kalah jeleknya waktu abis keluar dari Obake Yashiki tadi, coba gue foto" Hitsugaya terkekeh mengingat wajah ketakutan Ichigo,yang sebenarnya dibuat-buat agar Hitasugaya tidak terlihat ketakutan sendirian, saat keluar dari rumah hantu tadi.

Tangan Ichigo mengusap sayang rambut Hitsugaya lalu menarik dagu anak itu dan membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat.

"Apa apaan kau, apa apaan ciuman tadi, kau gak tau kalau kita sama sama laki laki ?!" muka Hitsugaya merah padam dan hatinya berdegup kencang setelah ciuman beberapa saat yang lalu itu.

"Kau ini menarik, aku suka kau yang terbuka padaku seperti itu, sungguh manis" Ichigo kembali mengusap kepala Hitsugaya dengan lembut dan melayangkan sebuah senyuman kepada cowok dihadapannya.

Hitsugaya diam seribu bahasa, ia ingin sekali memukul pria dihadapannya itu, tapi disisi lain hatinya, entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman dan sedikit senang saat Ichigo menyentuhnya.

"Kamu, su...ka sa..ma aku ?" ucapan Hitsugaya terdengar gemetar dan terbata-bata.

"Iya, gue suka sama lo, gue suka Hitsugaya Toushiro, hanya lo seorang, paham ?" Ichigo menatap pria dihadapannya sekali lagi dengan tatapan yang hangat dan lembut.

"Tapi apa poinnya ? kita kan belom lama ketemu" Hitsugaya mencoba memalingkan wajahnya yang merah dari Ichigo.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalau ngomong sama orang jangan memalingkan wajahmu kayak begitu" Ichigo mengarahkan wajah Toushiro sehingga kini mereka bertatap mata lagi.

"Aku sebenarnya..."

"Wah, sudah senja bagaimana lo kerumah gue dulu, rumah gue kan dekat sini, nanti lo telfon orang tua lo dan bilang kalau lo menginap dirumah gue, gue tau rumah lo jauh,dan pastinya lo capek bangetkan seharian ? lagipula besok kan hari Sabtu jadi gak apa."

Perkataan Hitsugaya tersela dengan ucapan Ichigo tadi, ia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 18.15 dan terpaksa ia meng –iyakan permintaan Ichigo untuk menginap

Mereka akhirnya naik motor Ichigo, Hitsugaya yang merasa kelelahan tertidur di pundak Ichigo dan berpegangan ke pinggang pemuda itu erat, Ichigo mengemudikan motornya perlahan dan menuju rumah Ichigo yang tidak jauh dari situ.

-=To be Continued=-

~Omake~

"Tapi lo kan liat gue disini, kalo lo ntar cerita ke yang lain gimana ?" Hitsugaya blushing mendengar perkataan Ichigo yang menyuruhnya membuka diri di hadapannya.

Hitsu : Apa apaan narasi itu ? kalo Readers ambigu sama kata kata "membuka diri" yang lo tulis itu gimana ?

Mika : Cinta kuuwh~ gak apa kaan~ lagian saya yang nulis, apa mau gantian ayang yang nulis Mika yang main di Ficnya /wink

(Readers : Gak bisa Bego !)

Hitsu : Dengerin tuh, makanya elo jangan seenaknya naroh narasi yang gaje kek gitu, hidup lo aja udah gaje dan gak ke urus gitu, beli tuh buku pelajaran, jangan beli voucher game mulu!

Mika : Hitsu, ada beberapa hal yang gak bisa diomongin disini okaaay /yandere mode

Hitsu : Elo aja tukang curhat gaje yang buang buang baris cerita aja gak apa :T

Mika : ||OTL||

Hitsu : eeh, ja..jangan ngambek gitu /nepuk nepuk punggung

Mika : GYAAAAAAAAAAA, tanganmu lembut, mungil dan, daan, WUAAANGIIIII, KIIIIIIKHHH... /nosebleed

Hitsu : ENAK AJA BILANG GUE MUNGIL, GUE MASIH BISA TUMBUH TAU ! LO GAK TAU APA GUE SETIAP HARI MINUM SUSU SAPI ?

Mika : Hitsu, kata tante Yuka**ko Sa*z*nin usaha mu sia sia kalo masih pendek walau minum susu sapi

Hitsu : Apa apaan itu nyebut nama make sensor ? mau Fic lo di protes HAH ?!

Mika : Karena Mika gak dapet copyright(dan gak akan pernah dapet) makanya pake sensor

Hitsu : Udah udah, kelar kelar kelar, cape gue ngeladenin orang kayak lo ntu tau ! Lo gak ngerasa kalo Elph cape ngurusin tingkah lo yang sembrono dan possesif gitu ?!

Juki : Udah dong kalian berdua

Mika bingung Hitsu bingung, readers bacok pala Mika (?) seorang bernama Juki mendadak muncul, siapa dia ? ini adalah rahasia Ilahi yang akan segera terungkap *plis bilang lebay dan alay*

KRIK...KRIK...KRIK

~Author Section~

-=BGM=- : ~Fly High~ Ost. Hayate no Gotoku [Hinagiku Katsura Character CD song]

Yoshaaaa~ Chapter 3 O

Gimana kabarnya readers ?

Cepat sekali kan saya postnya ? w

Habis Mika lagi liburan, dan habis nonton Kirepapa sama Junjou, dua season sekaligus jadi mika semangat 45 deh nulis /seperti biasa gak ada yang nanya

Ada yang bisa tebak ada apa di chapter depaaan ? /nosebleed

YOSH, Lemon

Mari kita berpindah kedunia orang mati (?) / loh

Salah, maksudnya mari pindah ke bahan dan materi yang lebih dewasa w (Readers : garing lo !)

Reviewnya ditunggu yaah :D Flame masih diterima dengan lapang dada 0b

Mind to Review my Fic ?


End file.
